Malas Experiencias
by Haku Yowane 2000
Summary: La secundaria, lo que para algunos fue el mejor momento de su vida por tener nuevas experiencias, para otros fue un momento muy duro de enfrentar, pero tal vez fue lo mejor tener tan mala experiencia, para poder enfrentar lo cruel que es la realidad. T por lenguaje vulgar mas adelante.


**Hola! Bueno vengo a traerles un fic que cuenta una experiencia que acabo de pasar y no encontré mejor forma de desahogarme que haciéndolo en un fic y es el primero de Vocaloid que hago así que no sean tan duros conmigo y denle una oportunidad.**

**Y antes de comenzar quisiera hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

**1. En este fic me identificare con Haku (obviamente)**

**2. Ningún personaje de Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia**

**3. **bla bla: **narración**

**4.**-bla bla: **diálogos**

**5. /**_bla bla_**/ : pensamientos**

**Bueno mejor no los aburro más así que comience el cap.**

Bueno, he venido a contarles una experiencia de mi vida que enserio es muy difícil y doloroso recordar para mi… así es, mi primer año de secundaria, lo sé es raro que mi mala experiencia sea algo bueno que le paso a la mayoría a esa edad, pero para otros como yo, fue una época que viví con otra expectativa, pero antes me presento: soy Haku… Haku Yowane.

**Capitulo 1**

_**Noviembre 2012**_

**Examen de Admisión**

Todo comienza cuando termine primaria, tenía 12 años y al pasar a secundaria me cambiaria de escuela y supongo que se preguntaran porque ¿no?, pues la respuesta es que desde siempre he sido una chica muy tímida y ''antisocial'', nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos y mi objetivo de cambiarme de escuela era cambiar, ser una chica mas sociable, tener más amigos y enserio tenía fe en que lo lograría.

Desde que salí de primaria, he estado estudiando mucho para el examen de admisión para la nueva escuela en que estaré, hasta que el día llego. Me levante temprano, tenía que estar ahí a las 8:00. Paso un rato y me dirigí a la escuela, me quede un rato esperando a que me asignaran la clase donde me haría el examen, pero de pronto me encontré con alguien inesperado…

-¿Haku? ¡Qué bueno encontrarte!

Me encontré con mi prima, Miku Hatsune, una chica de pelo color aqua que lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas, tenía la misma edad que yo y me llevaba bien con ella por eso, también era una chica muy sociable, claro… todo lo contrario a mi…

-Hola Miku, ¿También vienes a examinarte?-le dije

-SI ¡que coincidencia!

-Sí, es cierto- **/ **¿_coincidencia? ¡Para nada! Le conté a esa idiota que me iba cambiar a esa escuela y me robo la idea, pero bueno que se le va a hacer _**/ **- y dime ¿estudiaste?

-Claro que estudie ¿y tú?

-Sí, también- le dije

Seguimos conversando hasta que una voz interrumpió.

''**Atención, los que vienen al examen de admisión para primer grado de secundaria deben presentarse en aula 113''**

-Bueno, supongo que ya tenemos que entrar- dijo Miku

-Sí, vamos- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al aula 113

Al entrar nos sentamos en los lugares correspondientes y de primero nos dieron una plática interminable, después nos pasaron el primer examen, el de matemática. Tardamos como una hora y media en terminarlo y luego nos dieron un receso de 20 minutos antes de la segunda prueba.

Salí de la clase y pasa viendo varias instalaciones del colegio hasta que llegue al área verde y oí que alguien decir mi nombre, era Miku.

-Haku, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bueno, supongo que bien ¿y a ti?

- Bien, gracias al cielo y eso que no me va bien en matemática jeje, pero bueno ¿quieres darle un vistazo a este lugar?

Yo asentí y estuvimos paseando por varios lugares del colegio hasta que pasaron los 20 minutos y regresamos a la clase para la siguiente prueba que era la de Comunicación y Lenguaje.

En esta prueba tardamos menos que con la otra, tal vez como 30 minutos y cuando terminamos nos dieron un receso más corto, como de 10 minutos, luego regresamos a hacer la última prueba que era la de educación física, esta prueba fue muy cansada, pero cuando termino podíamos retirarnos y yo me fui con Miku.

-Haku, ¿crees que te acepten?- dijo Miku

- No lo sé, eso espero…

-Bueno, eso lo averiguaremos en 3 días cuando nos digan si nos aceptaron.

Las dos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas esperando el día de los resultados. Llego el día de los resultados y me dirigí con mis padres a la escuela. Recibí una carta que decía que me aceptaron, gracias a mis buenas calificaciones y me excelente comportamiento, estaba tan feliz, sabía que mis esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

Cuando regrese a mi casa recibí una llamada de Miku

-Hola Miku

-Hola Haku y ¿te aceptaron?

-¡Si, estoy tan feliz! ¿y a ti?

-También, ah que emoción ¡Estudiaremos juntas!

-Sí, es genial

-Bueno, nos vemos el otro año compañera. Bye

El tiempo paso volando y esperábamos el día que comenzaban las clases. El dia llego y estaba segura que todo saldría bien este año… lo estaba…

**Bueno aquí termina el primer cap. y que les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión con un review y si hay los espero en el siguiente cap. Bye!**


End file.
